


指环

by leitopia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Intersex Ignis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gladiolus Amicitia, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leitopia/pseuds/leitopia
Summary: 短打，前夫文学的格伊，跟亲友讨论的背景大概是格接了某个重大而危险的委托，为了不让伊担心就没跟伊解释直接下落不明了，这篇是在格不辞而别很长一段时间后两个人再见面的sex其实两个人都没有背叛对方，伊在sex的时候是因为生格的气所以才故意挑衅的格拉迪欧左位依然是ooc，为爽而爽的产物，请注意看tag避雷
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	指环

格拉迪欧的手指在他的甬道里，捅了一下，两下，第三下是他自己动的，颤颤巍巍地抬起屁股，摇晃着臀肉将格拉迪欧的手指夹进腿根之间。一根手指还是太少了，一根手指根本撑不开那个地方，只能引出他更多的水。格拉迪欧以前经常在床上说他的身子比女人还潮软，伊格尼斯那时对这种说法不置可否，但此时此刻他的后穴已经被对方搓揉得如泉涌。男人从蚌口抽出湿漉漉的手指，上面沾满了他下体分泌的粘液，格拉迪欧先是自己舔了一下，然后把那根手指送到他的唇边。他顺着格拉迪欧的动作把那根黏腻的手指含进嘴里，卷起舌头舔了一下自己的味道，咸的，然后趁人之危般用锋利的牙齿咬进对方指节的肉里，留下一道带着红的牙印。伊格尼斯想那一定会疼的，但他只听见男人笑了一下，调侃道，怎么这么容易就湿了啊，我不在的时候找别人做过吗？

我们都分开了，我找别人做爱不行吗？他将大腿向外撑得更开，自己的阴部已经完全是水光淋漓的一片了，他看不到那里的模样，但他太明白要怎样做能煽动他的前丈夫，给予对方视觉上的刺激，勾起对方的胃口。阿米西提亚先生，你不插多点东西进来我就自己来了。他一丝不挂地平躺在床上，伸手往下探，撸了几下阴茎，把耻毛抓到一旁，露出那片淡红色的软肉，把三只手指一并操进了身体内。他咬咬牙，自己的手指完全没有格拉迪欧的阴茎粗长，离前列腺总差那么一点距离，他只能绷紧腹部的肌肉，蜷缩着身子把自己的手指往更里吸去。

伊格尼斯，别的男人就是这么教你抚慰自己的吗？这下他的前夫彻底停下了动作，笑得更肆无忌惮了。闭嘴。他的两颊红得发烫，双腿交叠着夹住自己的敏感带蹭着被褥来回摩擦，有些恼羞成怒地反唇相讥道，他比你粗多了，技术也比你好。

这样啊，那难为你吃下我这根没别人大的东西了。男人抓着他的手腕将他的手指从自己的穴里恋恋不舍地抽出来，接着恶狠狠地用力，笔直地把自己的阴茎钉了进去，大开大合地抽插了起来。啊…啊……只是一次撞击就让他克制不住地吟叫起来，两下便操出了他的生理性泪水，龟头每一下都毫不客气地碾着他的前列腺，于他而言像一种在天堂上的折磨。……里面明明就紧得要命。他听见男人对着他的胴体呢喃，心脏被下流的话挑逗得猛烈地跳动，前端在收到鼓励后竟更涨更痒了起来。——格拉迪欧！他太久没受过这种程度的刺激，终于哑着嗓子求助般喊出了对方的名字。平日排遣寂寞都是用振动棒，尽管他使用的尺寸也足够吓人，但道具终归是道具，怎么能比得过男人粗硬而炙热的阴茎。轻一点——轻——就是因为你这么粗暴才……话说到一半他便直接被硬生生地操上了高潮，阴茎连碰都没碰就从坚挺的状态射到疲软，可怜巴巴地贴着肚皮垂下头，筋挛着把白浊吐在耻毛间。操着他的男人也停下了动作，把宽大的手掌撑在他的肩膀左右，肉棒还埋在他的小穴很深的地方里，没射，人却在流汗和喘息。

你在床上也会对别的男人露出这副样子吗？他的双乳裹着一层薄薄的细汗，乳粒毫无遮掩地颤抖着直立在半空中。他难为情地用手臂遮住自己的脸，却被格拉迪欧掰开，从湿红一片眼角开始亲吻，一路舔着皮肤向下直到用舌苔含住他柔软的胸部，吞吐了几口说，这里都是奶味。别亲那里了…别亲了。高潮了一次后他的身体似乎降低了敏感的阈值，只是被含住乳头，他却又想再射，似乎他的乳粒也像是身体其他部位一样在刺激下会漏出淫液。你不是想我轻点对你吗？不喜欢这样被我舔吗？还是想我舔别的地方？别的男人也会这样舔你吗？男人一连串地发问，说不清语气是疑惑还是恼怒，边问边又开始来回骑进他的屁股里。他回答不上来，只能像个娼妇般嗯嗯啊啊地攥着床单摇动着双乳的浅沟吟叫。很快格拉迪欧也射了，男人浓稠的精子把他的屁股填得满满当当。他被身体内部突然释放的精液灌得恍惚，扭了扭屁股，让它们沿着自己湿黏的穴壁流向肚子更深的地方，然后用手抚了抚自己隐隐下坠的小腹。

伊格尼斯。他的前夫把身子翻到他的旁侧，从他的身后环抱住他，喊了一声他的名字。他转过头去摸男人的脸，划过他所有熟悉的和不熟悉的伤疤，最后将指腹停留在发硬的胡渣。格拉迪欧握着他的手腕，在他的指节上咬了一口。他挑了挑眉，以为对方是在报复刚刚自己的恶趣味，闷哼了一声，却突然反应过来那个被咬得隐隐发痛的地方是他的左手无名指。

我不会让你再逃掉的。伊格尼斯听见格拉迪欧抵着他的耳根说，你只会是我的。

END


End file.
